User talk:Scuzzbopper
Welcome! Hello, , and welcome to the Paragon Wiki! Thank you for your contributions. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Feel free to fill out your personal user page so we can get to know you. There is a collection of Userboxes you can easily add there. Please sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. If you need help, ask me on my talk page or place on your talk page and someone will show up shortly to answer your questions. Don't forget to drop by and introduce yourself in the Forum, which will use the same name/password that you used when you signed up with the wiki. If you ever feel the need to change your password, you will need to do so there instead of here in the wiki. And there's even a RSS Feed, if you're into that. Also, make sure you take a look at the . There is a lot of preloaded images, missions, and contact info, and what you want to add might already be there. Again, welcome! =^^= welcome to the madness! --Sleepy Kitty 16:59, 1 August 2007 (EDT) Demo Thanks for starting the Demo recording article. I apologize on the shortcut section, I didn't read it fully before adding method 2. :S Welcome! --Konoko 14:09, 31 July 2007 (EDT) CoH Codex Holy crap, HOLY CRAP! You're that guy? Can I have your autograph and snippet of hair? I used that codex to death last year creating small custom cohdemo files. Wow, I need to get back into that. --Konoko 16:43, 1 August 2007 (EDT) :I've used that a ton as well. Great resource! :D - Snorii 17:22, 1 August 2007 (EDT) Er, Um, Thanks. (Whoa!) ;) - Scuzzbopper 22:08, 1 August 2007 (EDT) Is something wrong with the CoH Codex? I can never get on to the site nowadays. (Darn it. forgot something. That ->) Zeero92 16:20, 19 September 2008 (UTC) No, not that I can tell. I'm able to reach it normally both at home and work. http://home.twcny.rr.com/scuzzbopper/coh/ -Scuzzbopper 23:59, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks for trying to help. However, that other site didn't work either. I asked a friend if he could, and he was able to connect. Now, the strange thing is, that I've usually been able to enter the site. But now, it just says the page can't be found. Zeero92 16:25, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Have you changed something on the Codex? Because I'm once again able to view the site. (And I am VERY happy about that). Zeero92 14:55, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :Nope (other than just normal content updates). Glad to hear it's working for you again, though. - Scuzzbopper 15:47, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Civic Squad Thank you for uploading images of the rest of the gang! I've been wondering for a long time what they looked like. :D - Snorii 13:40, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Deleting Images? Hmmm. Recently uploaded some images and wanted to change the names due to case-sensitivity. I used the upload a new version command, but that seems to have created multiple copies. Didn't realize it was doing that. How do I delete the duplicates? Think this is resolved. Posted in the relevant talk pages and Snorii deleted them. - Scuzzbopper 01:21, 20 May 2008 (UTC)